I Knew I Loved You
by Cacell
Summary: [HP&DM Slash!]Después de la muerte de Albus, Harry empieza a tener un sueño recurrente. Una verdad oculta será revelada y el pasado tomará fuerza en el presente. ¿Este sueño le traerá nuevas oportunidades, o sólo le causará más dolores de cabeza?
1. Prólogo

**I Knew I Loved You**

**Por Giosseppe y Cacell**

**Prólogo.**

Harry Potter, el tan conocido Niño que Vivió, se recostó en su cama en el Número 4 de Privet Drive con un suspiro de cansancio. Seguía en esa detestable casa debido a la promesa que le había hecho a Albus Dumbledore, y las cosas desde su muerte habían cambiado, aunque él no podría decir cuáles exactamente.

Sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente mientras descansaba bajo el sol del atardecer, que se colaba por la ventana, y una sensación de letargo se apoderaba de él. Pronto, apenas estuvo consciente de su entorno, y su sueño empezó. Un sueño intranquilo, pero no por ser una pesadilla exactamente, sino por el extraño sentimiento de vacío que le dejaba cada vez que lo tenía.

Y era que Harry Potter, el infame sobreviviente de la maldición asesina, tenía a diario un sueño que se repetía hasta cuando cerraba los ojos. Estaba muy lejos de ser una verdadera pesadilla, pero ciertamente lo tenía bastante obsesionado y molesto al respecto. El sueño había empezado, si bien recordaba, luego de la muerte de Dumbledore, y se hacía más y más claro a cada día, aunque siempre consistía en lo mismo.

De pronto se encontró a sí mismo en un gran y bien arreglado jardín con la variedad más grande de flores. Su ubicación, en el sueño, era semejante a la que ocupaba cuando entraba a un Pensadero; podía ver todo a su alrededor, pero no era más que eso, un espectador. A un lado, había dos preciosas mujeres que opacaban hasta la belleza de las flores. Una tenía el cabello de un rojo brillante y resplandecientes ojos verdes, y llevaba puesto un vestido de corte fino hasta por debajo de sus rodillas, que resaltaba su buena figura. A su lado, una mujer de elegancia innata, ojos grises, y cabello rubio charlaba con ella, vistiendo un traje blanco que marcaba su delicadeza. Ambas estaban sentadas bajo una gran fuente de mármol y granito, que representaba a dos de las familias mágicas más antiguas, cuya historia se remontaba al mismísimo tiempo de Merlín. A los pies de las mujeres había dos pequeños de no más de un año de edad, y a simple vista se podía ver el cariño que se profesaban. Ambos jugaban y reían juntos, compartiendo un tren de juguete, encantado para soltar humo y emitir sonidos.

Por la vereda frente a la enorme Mansión blanca, caminaban dos hombres con tranquilidad, acercándose a ese lugar. Los dos parecían cómodos en la compañía del otro, y conversaban alegremente, en confianza.

Sin embargo, aunque el sueño se hiciera más claro cada día, Harry aún no lograba distinguir sus rostros…

Y sentía que saberlo era primordial, aunque no supiera porqué. El sueño siempre terminaba igual: los dos hombres llegaban a la gran fuente, cada uno tomaba a un niño y abrazaba a una mujer. Esa simple acción le provocaba un sentimiento abrumador en el pecho, que le hacía despertar más tranquilo.

Y así los días pasaron, sin alteración en su monótona rutina.

Hasta que llegó el día de su cumpleaños, cuando el sueño se repitió… pero con total nitidez. Finalmente pudo reconocer los personajes del sueño y, muy para su sorpresa, dos mortífagos conocidos estaban en él, y los bebés no podían ser otros que… ¡él mismo y _Malfoy_! En el estado de semi-conciencia que siempre lo invadía cuando tenía este sueño, Harry se preguntó vagamente cómo era posible que su familia estuviera charlando tan tranquilamente con un montón de mortífagos…

Por no mencionar el hecho de que _él_ estaba compartiendo un juguete con, nada más y nada menos que, _Draco Malfoy._

Al percatarse de que, a pesar de estar viéndose con el hurón saltarín, el sentimiento de tranquilidad no lo abandonaba, no pudo evitar alterarse. ¿Cómo demonios era que se sentía tan bien verse con el Slytherin?

Pese a que quería ver más de todo aquello, fue despertado abruptamente por un golpeteo en la ventana. Pronto distinguió a Errol y Pigwidgeon, las lechuzas de la familia de la comadreja…

De inmediato se reprendió a sí mismo por llamar a su mejor amigo así, y notó que junto a ambas lechuzas había una tercera con un paquete, que supuso, era de Hermione. Dejándolas entrar, se dispuso a leer primero la nota de Ron.

_¡Hola, Harry!_

_Espero que este verano te esté yendo lo mejor posible. Mamá dice que iremos por ti en dos días¿está bien? La boda de Bill es el 10 de agosto, así que podremos jugar Quidditch por al menos una semana._

_Por cierto, espero que te guste tu regalo. Hermione dijo que debía regalarte algo más útil que caramelos (ya sabes como se pone con las grandes cantidades de dulces), así que busqué un libro que no fuera tan aburrido. Creo que te gustará._

Harry desenvolvió el paquete que llevaba la pobre Errol y encontró un libro sobre Veelas y una dotación de dulces. Aunque no entendía porqué querría él un libro sobre Veelas, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de inexplicable nostalgia. O algo por el estilo.

El regalo de Hermione consistía en varios libros junto a un nuevo kit de mantenimiento de escobas. Entre los libros había títulos como "La Magia del Amor" y "El Saber del Tiempo", y todo iba acompañado con una carta de felicitaciones, que era sensiblemente más larga que la de Ron. Evidentemente Hermione se esforzaba más por estar cerca de Harry.

En el rato siguiente llegaron más regalos, todos de algún miembro de la familia Weasley. Los gemelos le habían mandado varios de sus nuevos sortilegios, mientras que los señores Weasley le mandaron su usual tarta de cumpleaños.

Lo que no se esperaba era un regalo de Ginny…

Éste era un sencillo relicario acompañado de una carta. Harry optó por leer la carta primero, con mal gusto en la boca.

_Querido Harry:_

_Feliz cumpleaños. Sabes que te amo más que a nada, y no permitiré que me dejes después de todo lo que esperé por ti, justo ahora que es cuando más me necesitas. Yo soy la única que puede entenderte. Nacimos para estar juntos por siempre, ya deberías haberlo aceptado._

_Espero que mi regalo te guste y pienses en mí como yo en ti. Te amo._

Harry volvió a fijarse en el relicario de plata, que tenía forma de corazón y estaba cubierto de falsas piedras preciosas de color rosa. Lo abrió lentamente, y en su interior encontró una foto de Ginny _desnuda_ y en una posición bastante comprometedora. Tenía una leyenda grabada que decía "Por siempre tuya, Ginny".

No esperaba que usara eso¿verdad?

Por alguna extraña razón, encontró que ese detalle en vez de alegrarlo como debería, lo irritaba a sobre manera. Lo justificó diciéndose que no estaba en su mejor momento, considerando lo que acababa de ver en su sueño…

Y, por esas cosas de la vida, los días siguieron pasando, hasta que llegó aquél en el que los Weasley irían por él. La despedida de casa de sus tíos fue más fría de lo que hubiese esperado. Cuando bajó al living a despedirse, ninguno ni siquiera despegó los ojos del televisor plasma de cuarenta y dos pulgadas que tío Vernon acababa de comprarle a Dudley. El viaje a la Madriguera, en cambio, fue animado, con la agradable compañía de Arthur y Remus.

Cuando Harry llegó a la Madriguera, el ambiente que se respiraba era puramente festivo; evidentemente todos se encontraban muy alegres por los futuros acontecimientos.

Los días siguientes pasaron sin mayores sobresaltos, con excepción de las insinuaciones descaradas de la menor de los Weasley, que parecía estar esperándole a la vuelta de cada esquina…

_Continuará…_

**Disclaimer: **_Ya saben que Harry Potter no nos pertenece, sino que es de Draco Malfoy, pero como él es muy amable se lo presta a J.K. Rowling... No nos vean con esa cara, Draco sí es muy amable, pero como ustedes no son Harry, no lo saben._

**Notas de Cacell: **¡Jooo! Bueno, he aquí el primer fic HD que NO traduzco xD Así que ahora con MÁS razón les digo: Dejen su JODIDO review AHORA. ¿Por favor? Bien, a los que dejen review, tendrán galleta en el próximo capítulo.

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HERMOSO Y SENSUAL RUBIO COMIBLE, DRACO MALFOY! xD **(vale, sí, es mañana, pero este fic es para él!)

**Notas de Giosseppe: **Un fic... que hicimos Cacell y yo para celebrar el vigésimo séptimo cumpleaños de Draco Lucius Malfoy y... pidiéndole a Jo que no le cague la vida mas de lo que ya lo a hecho y lo deje ser feliz con la única persona que esta destinada a estar junto a él hasta el final de los tiempos. ¿Reviews?

**¡Review!**


	2. La Mansión

**I Knew I Loved You**

**Por Giosseppe y Cacell**

**Capítulo 1: La Mansión.  
**

Finalmente llegó el día que todos esperaban. Sería la gran boda de Charlie, y hasta su hermana se veía alegre y bien ataviada. La celebración fue en el jardín trasero de la Madriguera que, para sorpresa de todos, se veía exquisita como nunca, gracias al buen gusto de Fleur Delacour. El día no habría podido ser mejor para la ocasión, con el cielo despejado y rayos solares bañando todo a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, la ceremonia fue una nueva experiencia para Harry Potter, quien, sin saber porqué, empezó a sentir melancolía, pero nadie notó la expresión de profunda tristeza de su héroe… como tampoco la solitaria lágrima que cruzó su mejilla. O al menos eso fue lo que le pareció en un principio.

Al finalizar la boda, Harry acompañó a Ron a su habitación para prepararse para su viaje al Valle de Godric. Para Harry sería muy sencillo, pues ya había aprobado su examen de aparición, pero Ron ya lo había reprobado cuatro veces. De pronto y sin ningún aviso, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró la menor de los Weasley, y con la delicadeza de una mula le pidió a su hermano que le dejara hablar con Harry. A solas.

Harry exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones, sabiendo en el fondo, que el momento de enfrentarse a Ginny, llegaría tarde o temprano. Con los hombros caídos en señal de derrota, se dio la vuelta cuando oyó que la puerta se cerraba tras Ron.

- Harry –dijo la menor de los Weasley lentamente-, te comportaste algo extraño durante la ceremonia.

El morocho se tensó en el acto, habiendo creído que nadie se había percatado, pero la chica no le dio oportunidad de contestar.

- Sin duda fue hermosa¿no crees?

- Ehm… sí…

Harry no entendía a dónde quería llegar la pelirroja. Pero la expresión soñadora de su rostro le decía que no quería saberlo. Abatido, se dejó caer sentado en la cama que él ocupaba durante las noches, sabiendo de antemano que esa sería una conversación muy agotadora. Ginny se acomodó distraídamente un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y miró a Harry a los ojos.

- ¿Lloraste por imaginarte una boda conmigo?

Harry la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber, si se le apetecía más golpearla o enternecerse por su ingenuidad. Pero, por una vez, decidió decirle la verdad.

- Yo sólo… me sentí nostálgico… -Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Ginny, decidió agregar-. No sé porqué.

- Harry, sabes que te amo y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo…

- Yo ya te expliqué las cosas el año pasado, Ginny –interrumpió Harry-. Sigo creyendo que no sobreviviré, y no quiero ponerte en peligro…

- ¡Pero Ron y Hermione te acompañarán! –protestó la pelirroja-. ¡Y yo soy mucho mejor bruja que mi hermano!

Harry decidió ignorar la modestia de Ginny, tratando de mantenerse en terreno seguro-. Pero Ron ha pasado muchas veces por situaciones similares y sabe a lo que se enfrenta, y aún así está dispuesto. Lo tuyo es sólo un capricho de niña malcriada –dijo firmemente. Ginny abrió los ojos como platos, impactada, pero después de unos segundos salió de la habitación sumergida en sus cavilaciones.

El morocho, creyendo ingenuamente que el huracán había pasado y él había salido bien parado, retomó su tarea de hacer el equipaje.

Finalmente, algunas horas después, la noche cayó y todos se dirigieron a sus camas. O eso creyó el Trío Dorado, que, bajando las escaleras camino a la puerta principal en un silencio total, apenas se percató de que una figura encapuchada los aguardaba en el sofá hasta cuando ya estuvieron cerca. Figura que, al descubrirse, resultó ser la menor de los Weasley.

Antes de que ninguno de los tres amigos pudiera pronunciar palabra, Ginny se paró y encaró a Harry.

- Si tú crees que luchar por el amor es un capricho¡pues sí, soy una caprichosa, una malcriada¡Pero no me importa, porque a donde tú vayas yo iré! –gritó encolerizada, levantando de pronto la varita-. Y si ustedes no están dispuestos a dejarme ir, entonces no irá nadie… _¡Sono-!_

Harry, harto hasta la médula del comportamiento manipulador de su antigua novia, que siempre se comportaba de ese modo en Hogwarts, no estuvo dispuesto a soportarla un minuto más. Tan rápido como un rayo, sacó su varita y, sin decir una palabra, la hizo callar.

Al finalizar el sexto año, Harry había aprendido a dominar la magia mental, algo que sólo Hermione sabía, pues había sido quien le había ayudado a practicarla.

Al echarle un rápido vistazo a su amigo Ron, Harry se percató de que, pasado el impacto que lucía su rostro, iba a darle una perorata por levantar la varita contra su hermana. De modo que, rodando los ojos, lo silenció a él también. Era increíble que su rostro aún se pusiera verde de la envidia cuando presenciaba actos de magia superior a la suya propia.

Sin notarlo, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida, que Hermione juró mentalmente que había visto ya en alguien más.

Ginny se vio sorprendida al percatarse de que no estaba emitiendo sonido, a pesar de que seguía moviendo los labios y forzando su garganta. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, logró que un hechizo saliera de la punta de su varita directamente hacia Harry. Hechizo que rebotó y regresó a su dueña, cuyo cuerpo cayó inerte al piso con un golpe seco. Ante la mirada suplicante de su hermana, Ron sacó su propia varita, pero antes de poder hacer nada, Harry lo sujetó por un brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la casa, siendo seguidos rápidamente por Hermione.

Antes de salir por completo de la casa, sin embargo, Harry se tomó un momento para mirar hacia atrás; a la pelirroja que, por culpa de su propia testarudez, yacía inmóvil en el piso, y sonrió socarronamente.

Ya en el jardín, reforzó su agarre en el brazo de Ron y se desapareció con él, seguido de cerca por la mujer del grupo. Aparecieron frente a una casa muy bonita y pintoresca que, aunque estaba un poco descuidada, lucía muy acogedora.

Cuando dio un paso hacia la casa, ésta emitió un resplandor y, al volver a abrir los ojos, estaban frente a una mansión estilo renacentista, elegante y hermosa. Antes de que Harry pudiera articular palabra, para presuntamente preguntarle a sus amigos qué demonios había pasado y cómo podía ser esa la casa de sus padres, un elfo doméstico apareció ante él, con gruesas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

- ¡Señorito Harry! –chilló el elfo tirándose a sus pies. Harry intercambió una mirada de confusión con sus amigos, que miraban al elfo con el mismo desconcierto que él-. ¡Por favor perdóneme, señorito Harry!

- Er… ¿Por qué tengo que perdonarte?

- ¡Por no estar con usted cuando así era mi obligación! Hace mucho tiempo vino un anciano con una orden de nuestros señores, por lo que no pudimos acudir a sus llamados. ¡Por favor perdónenos!

- Disculpa, no quiero parecer descortés, pero… ¿de qué hablas? –preguntó Harry, hincándose frente al elfo para poder verle a los ojos. El elfo sollozó fuertemente y se limpió la nariz con el delantal.

- Yo soy su nana, señorito. Usted al principio me convocaba con su magia, señor, pero las órdenes de su padre fueron claras. No podíamos hacer nada por usted mientras usted no estuviera en casa, señorito –explicó el elfo con los ojos brillosos. Harry lo sujetó por los hombros, temiendo que corriera a azotarse contra la pared como un elfo doméstico que él se conocía.- Pero todos nos esforzamos mucho por mantener el hogar como estaba, señorito. Sus padres al huir de Voldemort abandonaron esta mansión para refugiarse en otra de sus propiedades, en terreno muggle. Bienvenido otra vez a la Mansión Potter, señorito –terminó el elfo, haciendo una inclinación tan profunda que su nariz tocó el piso.

Hermione veía desorientada la mansión, que se erguía imponente más adelante; mientras que Ron intercalaba miradas entre Harry y el elfo, con la cara verde de la envidia, que hubiese resultado ridículo tratar de disimular que sentía. El elfo lo notó y le dirigió una breve mirada resentida, antes de volver a mirar a su amo con enormes ojos vidriosos. Sin embargo la mirada no pasó desapercibida para Hermione, que sorprendentemente no había hecho ningún gesto de molestia al ver que el elfo doméstico se desvivía por Harry, sino que estaba asombrada por toda la lealtad y amor que el elfo le profesaba al mismo, ya que las reverencias no eran con temor, sino con veneración a su amo. Sin duda los elfos Potter querían a sus amos, y era recíproco en sus tiempos.

El elfo se puso en puntillas para tomar la mano de Harry y luego desaparecer con él. Ron y Hermione se miraron, extrañados, hasta que otros dos elfos, con el mismo uniforme que mostraba una gran letra P en rojo, se aparecieron frente a ellos y, tocando sus piernas, los llevaron a donde estaba Harry, siendo atacado por una montaña de elfos domésticos llorosos.

Los elfos más pequeños veían a Harry con admiración y respeto, ya que no habían llegado a conocer a su señorito en su infancia, pero sus padres les habían dicho que era el humano más hermoso que hubieran visto. Y ahora, dieciséis años después y aunque era pequeño para su edad, se veía radiante y tan hermoso como siempre, pues su aura de tristeza sólo provocaba el deseo de protegerlo.

Luego de que varios elfos lo hubieran abrazado, estrujado y llorado encima, la multitud se dividió en dos, dándole paso a una elfina anciana; la más vieja del grupo. La elfina llevaba el mismo delantal, aunque ya algo gastado por el uso, y estaba conteniendo las lágrimas con toda la fuerza que tenía. Al verla, Harry sintió el corazón en la garganta.

- ¡Kitty! –exclamó en un susurro casi inaudible; pero la elfina pareció oírlo, porque sus ojos finalmente se inundaron y se lanzó a los brazos de su señorito, abrazándolo más fuerte que ninguno. Harry no podía entender cómo había reconocido a la elfina ni de dónde conocía su nombre, pero por su mente vagaban montones de imágenes de antaño en la mansión en compañía de la elfina, de modo que sólo pudo corresponderle el abrazo, mientras algunas lágrimas le corrían en silencio.

Cuando el abrazo se rompió, Harry le dirigió una tímida sonrisa a la elfina, que no cabía en sí de alegría al estar con su amo; antes de voltearse hacia los formidables jardines de la mansión. Los tres adolescentes estaban asombrados ante tanta belleza y siguieron sin intercambiar ni una palabra entre ellos, demasiado confundidos con la situación como para formular un pensamiento coherente. Y en su lugar siguieron embelesados con la ostentación del magnífico jardín, que mostraba excelente gusto y una calidez asombrosa para semejante extensión. Y, al final de esa majestuosidad de colores, estaba el elemento principal del terreno, la Mansión Potter. Al enfocar su vista en ella, Harry no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Allí habían vivido sus padres. Allí había nacido él. Allí había sido feliz... aunque no lo recordara.

Los elfos hicieron pasar a los adolescentes a un interior aún más hermoso que el exterior. Todo estaba decorado en tonos de beige y marrón, con toques de blanco y rojo por algunos lugares. Al pasar al vestíbulo, Harry notó que todos los muebles eran de caoba labrada y muy lustrada, las butacas eran beiges, las cortinas terracota, y los marcos blancos, y en el centro colgaba un majestuoso candelabro de cristal. Los rayos de luna que se filtraban por la ventana, acompañados de la luz que otorgaban las velas, le daban a la habitación un toque de ensueño.

- ¿Gustarían algún aperitivo? –preguntó un elfo adulto, serio y formal.

- No… gracias –respondió Harry inseguro. A su espalda, Hermione y Ron negaron con la cabeza.

- Entonces déjeme mostrarle su recámara, señorito. Y llevaremos a sus acompañantes a los cuartos de invitados –ofreció el primer elfo con una sonrisa. Su joven amo asintió y dejó que el elfo guiara su camino, en compañía de Kitty. Subieron una gran escalera de mármol y se detuvieron frente a un cuarto de invitados.

- Por aquí, señor –dijo el elfo dirigiéndose a Ron. El pelirrojo echó un vistazo por la puerta que le acababan de abrir, maravillado por el lujo del entorno. Hermione se ruborizó y se apresuró a seguir a Ron a la misma habitación, antes de que le asignaran a ella una diferente. Harry rodó los ojos.

- Que descansen –les dijo a sus amigos, antes de cerrar la puerta por ellos.

Siguió caminando con los elfos por el pasillo, por lo que pareció una eternidad, preguntándose si esa casa llegaría a un fin alguna vez, hasta que Kitty se detuvo frente a una puerta doble de cedro y, con un movimiento de la mano, se abrió por sí sola.

La habitación era, por lejos, mucho más grande que en la que ahora habitaban Ron y Hermione. En la entrada había algo parecido a un living, con dos butacas y un sofá a juego en tonos tierra como todo lo demás, que descansaban frente a una chimenea de mármol que ya estaba encendida. Al fondo de la habitación había una puerta de cristal que dirigía al balcón, que lucía hermoso bajo la luz de la luna. Los rayos de la luna también caían sobre la enorme cama matrimonial. En un rincón, a la izquierda de la puerta del balcón, estaba la puerta del cambiador y unas enormes estanterías llenas de libros y un escritorio, mientras que a la derecha se encontraba el tocador, al lado de lo que Harry sospechó que sería la puerta del baño.

Pero a su inmediata izquierda había otra puerta que no había notado hasta haberse volteado hacia el elfo. Curioso, se acercó lo suficiente para abrir la puerta y echar un vistazo. Era una sala de juegos. Entonces esa había sido su habitación de niño. Tragando saliva, dio un paso dentro, y las velas del candelabro se encendieron de inmediato para él. Había juguetes de todo tipo por doquier, más de los que había visto en toda su vida y más de los que había tenido su primo, contando los rotos.

- Esta es la única habitación que no hemos cambiado tanto, joven –dijo la elfina desde el marco de la puerta. Harry no la miró, ya que su atención seguía enfocada en las múltiples curiosidades que abundaban en la habitación-. Pero actualizamos los juguetes todos los años.

Harry se sentó en la alfombra, con las piernas cruzadas y sin poder contener una sonrisa, haciéndole un gesto con la mano a los otros elfos domésticos de que se le unieran. Ambos así lo hicieron felizmente, dejándose caer al lado de su señorito.

- Kitty… -empezó Harry, percatándose de que aún no conocía el nombre del otro elfo-. Ey –dijo, inclinándose hacia él-, no me has dicho tu nombre aún.

- Por favor disculpe mi descuido, señorito –dijo rápidamente el elfo, haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza-. Mi nombre es Vod, señorito. Y esta de aquí es mi madre, Kitty.

- Eso lo sé. Aunque… no sé como –respondió Harry, frotándose suavemente las sienes. Kitty le sonrió tímidamente-. Tengo algunas preguntas que me gustaría hacerles.

Kitty y Vod asintieron ávidamente.

- Bien, yo… -empezó Harry, sin realmente saber qué era lo que quería saber-. ¿Mis padres no vivían en una casa?

- Su padre, señorito, era el heredero Potter, y por lo tanto le pertenecía esta Mansión, en la cual habitó con su esposa.

- Pero… en las fotos…

- Pero el Sr. Potter y su esposa se fueron de esta vivienda por la amenaza del Señor Tenebroso –continuó Vod, como si nunca lo hubiesen interrumpido-. Y ahora esta Mansión le pertenece, señorito.

- Pero… cuando llegué, vi una casa¿qué fue eso?

- Ocultación –intervino Kitty-. La Mansión estaba encantada para permanecer oculta hasta su llegada, joven. Sólo fue una ilusión óptica.

El morocho asintió, habiéndose quitado al menos una de sus dudas de la cabeza. Inmerso en sus pensamientos, su vista vagó por la habitación, deteniéndose frente a un juguete en forma de espiral multicolor.

- ¿Qué hace eso? –preguntó, gateando hacia él.

Kitty sonrió maternalmente, acercándose a Harry para explicarle el funcionamiento del juguete y tal vez contarle alguna historia. Y así, entre juguetes y relatos de su infancia, pasaron las horas.

- Señorito, ya es tarde, pase por favor al estar a comer algo antes de dormir –dijo Vod rato más tarde. Harry se despegó de su actual juguete con recelo, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la mesa ratonera que había frente al sofá de su habitación, donde lo esperaba un simple vaso con leche con un emparedado. Los engulló tranquilamente antes de hacer una visita al baño para prepararse antes de irse a dormir. Al regresar, Vod lo esperaba a un lado de su cama, en la que descansaba un pijama de seda. Harry lo tomó entre sus manos, sintiendo su increíble suavidad, y miró nervioso al elfo, que no se movía de su lugar y lo miraba con grandes ojos del tamaño de bolas de golf.

- Ehm… Vod… ¿Puedes darte la vuelta? Quiero cambiarme y… -balbuceó Harry, completamente ruborizado.

- ¿No permitirá el señorito que Vod lo ayude? –preguntó el elfo, claramente decepcionado-. Vod sabe que no ha cumplido adecuadamente su tarea en este tiempo –agregó, mirando el piso y bajando las orejas puntiagudas-, pero Vod quería cuidar a su señorito como cuando él era un bebé.

El elfo bajó aún más las orejas, luciendo abatido, y justo cuando hizo un movimiento que indicaba su retirada, Harry lo detuvo, sin saber dónde había dejado su pudor.

- Está bien. Quiero decir… si eso es lo que quieres.

Los ojos del elfo brillaron de pura alegría, recuperando su porte de entusiasmo en un instante, antes de empezar a ayudar a su amo a cambiarse a su pijama. Harry se lo permitió todavía algo cohibido, sintiendo vergüenza como pocas veces en su vida. Finalmente se deslizó bajo la manta de plumas y las sábanas de franela, pensando que nunca en su vida había estado en una cama más maravillosa que aquella. El elfo no se hizo esperar y acomodó aún más sus mantas, abrigándolo. Por último le deseó las buenas noches y se sentó en un taburete a un lado de la cama, tarareándole una canción por horas, mientras velaba su sueño.

Harry cayó dormido más rápido de lo que pudiera recordar al día siguiente, con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios, aquella que sólo viene con un cuidado tan especial como el familiar, en especial cuando nunca lo has conocido antes.

_Continuará_

**¡Bien!** Sabe la madre lo que me ha costado a MÍ terminar este capítulo (sí, porque Gio no tiene la culpa, él lleva hasta trabajo adelantado xD por mi culpa se ha tardado tanto el primer capítulo). Pero aquí está. Bien, bien.

Harry probablemente haya estado demasiado cansado como para preguntarse más cosas en ese momento. Pero obviamente no todo es tan fácil. Muaja! Ya se preguntará cosas y tendrá que asimilar lo que ha sucedido.

Y Draco… él se espera hasta más adelante para aparecer. Pero pronto lo tendrán, lo prometemos xD

Bien, un infinito gracias a todos los que han dejado review! No esperábamos tener tantos en nuestro primer intento, pero sepan que se valoran MUCHÍSIMO!

Así que si los dejas, estarás haciendo feliz a dos almas, y no sólo una :D

**¡Review!**


	3. Tal Vez es Intuición

**I Knew I Loved You**

**Por Giosseppe y Cacell**

**Capítulo 2: Tal vez es intuición**

A la mañana siguiente; una hora que había llegado demasiado pronto para todos los actuales habitantes de la mansión, un adolescente abrió sus ojos esmeralda a un nuevo día. Su primer pensamiento coherente fue algo que en su mente sonó a "Mhhh", antes de que abriera los ojos de mala gana y toda la información adquirida la noche anterior le llegara de sopetón. Cerró los ojos rápidamente y fingió estar dormido cuando vio un par de orejas puntiagudas acercándose a él, queriendo disfrutar un poco más de la paz de la cama antes de enfrentar el día y acomodar toda la información antes de decidir cuál sería su plan de acción.

Sin embargo, toda la información que había reunido giraba alrededor de un descubrimiento: era heredero legal de una enorme Mansión, de la que suponía que no conocía ni la mitad. Junto a ella iban los extras: montones de pertenencias que alguna vez habían sido de sus padres y una jauría de elfos que parecían quererle más de lo que parecía saludable.

Pero ese importantísimo dato iba adjuntado el hecho de que _nadie_ nunca le había dicho nada al respecto. ¿Qué tan difícil podría haber sido que alguien le dijera "Ey, Harry, todavía no tienes edad legal de heredarla, pero tienes una enorme Mansión en algún lado"? Seguro que a Dumbledore no le habría costado nada…

Por primera vez, la muerte del Director no le pesaba tanto.

De mala gana, abrió nuevamente los ojos y se sobresaltó un poco al encontrarse con la expectante mirada de Vod. Al menos eso fue suficiente para que cualquier resentimiento se le quitara de la mente y se concentrara meramente en mirar al elfo, temiendo que se le tirara encima en cualquier minuto. Vod tenía los ojos tan vidriosos como la primera vez que lo había visto y parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar, gritar, patalear y golpearse contra una pared al mismo tiempo.

Harry se destapó lentamente y procedió a salir de la cama sin quitarle los ojos de encima al elfo, como si fuera una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar. Al ponerse de pie, el elfo se acercó lentamente hacia él, con una sonrisa exuberantemente ancha y los párpados tan abiertos que los ojos parecían írsele a salir de las cuencas. Cuando ya no lo resistió más, se arrojó hacia las piernas de su amo rompiendo en lágrimas. Harry, desconcertado, sólo atinó a sujetarse del poste de su cama para no caer hacia atrás.

- ¡Vod se alegra mucho de que su señorito sea todo un adulto!

Antes de que Harry pudiera objetar algo, pues su cumpleaños número diecisiete había sido semanas atrás, se encontró a sí mismo siendo arrastrado por un elfo hiperactivo hacia el comedor.

Al llegar, luego de que numerosos elfos en el camino se le arrojaran, aunque más recatadamente, encima, encontró a Ron y Hermione sentados en la larga mesa del comedor, desayunando. Ron ya comía lo que fuese que le pusieran a la vista, mientras que Hermione leía lo que ella llamaba lectura ligera, aunque fuese del grosor de la lechera. Vagamente pensó que tal vez habría sido mejor haberse cambiado el pijama antes de bajar a desayunar, considerando que sus amigos ya estaban vestidos para el día.

Harry hizo su camino hasta sus amigos, sentándose frente a Ron con un golpe sordo. El pelirrojo levantó la vista para saludar a su amigo, pero ahí se detuvo, mirándolo fijamente con la boca abierta y el tenedor a medio camino hacia la boca. Harry lo miró con las cejas arqueadas, esperando a que dijera algo, pero cuando fue evidente que su amigo estaba en algún tipo de trance, le dirigió una mirada de confusión a Hermione, quien sólo se encogió de hombros.

- Ey, Ron… ¡Ron! –dijo Harry, sonando dos dedos frente a la cara de su amigo-. ¿Qué se te ha metido? –Dándose por vencido, se inclinó por encima de la mesa y sacudió a su amigo por el hombro. Ron parpadeó varias veces, bajando finalmente el tenedor y cerrando la boca lentamente.

- Harry, tú…

Ron pareció volverse a colgar, mientras Hermione se ruborizaba y bajaba de pronto la vista a su regazo, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por no mirar al morocho-. ¿Yo qué, Ron? –dijo éste, pasándosele por la mente cualquier retorcida razón por la que estuvieran actuando así. Ron se puso de un color semejante al de su cabello antes de tragar saliva.

- Te… Te ves muy bien, amigo.

Harry bufó. Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sarcástico cuando vio que Ron parecía… ¿babear? ¡Oh, Dios!

- Lo que digas, Ron. –Hermione frunció el ceño, pero se quedó callada. Cuando recobró la compostura y creyó que volvía a ser dueña de sí misma, miró fijamente a Harry.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? –preguntó.

Harry parpadeó, confundido-. ¿Qué quieres decir, Mione?

Ron sonrió de costado, todavía con los ojos fijos en Harry, y respondió a cuenta de su amiga-. Es que hoy luces realmente hermoso. –Harry se quedó desconcertado y miró a su amigo severamente.

- Ya paren. No estoy de humor para estas tonterías.

Ron pareció estar por replicar, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Harry le hizo un gesto a un elfo de que se acercara y le pidió que le trajeran el desayuno. Tener elfos no estaba mal, después de todo; seguro se ahorraría montones de problemas teniéndolos a cargo de la casa. En un instante, el elfo que había desaparecido con la orden –Harry hizo una nota mental de memorizarse sus nombres luego- volvió con una bandeja llena de comida para su amo. El desayuno continuó con normalidad, si descontabas la fija mirada de Ron sobre Harry y los tics nerviosos de Hermione.

Vod se paró al lado de la silla de Ron con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, sin hacer caso a las insistencias de Hermione de que se sentara a la mesa. Harry miró nerviosamente al elfo, temiendo lo que pudiera significar esa sonrisa maliciosa.

- Er… Vod, ¿qué pasa?

- Vod se alegra mucho de que su señorito sea todo un adulto –repitió el elfo mirando a Harry con ojitos inocentes. Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero el elfo continuó-. ¿Qué le parece al señorito dar un paseo con sus amigos para conocer el recinto?

Harry asintió efusivamente y se dispuso a levantarse justo cuando otro elfo entró corriendo al comedor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco Malfoy se revolvió incómodamente en su cama. No había logrado pegar un ojo en toda la noche, y eso claramente quedaba a la vista gracias a las bolsas oscuras que colgaban bajo sus ojos. Estaba inquieto. Muy inquieto. Había algo cerca, algo que no podía distinguir pero lo estaba volviendo loco por lo que le hacía sentir. Desde la noche anterior se había sentido intranquilo y no entendía porqué. Malhumorado, pateó las mantas de su cama y saltó de ella. Después de una rápida ducha, bajó la escalera esperando encontrar pronto a su madre.

Narcissa estaba desayunando, vestida tan elegantemente como siempre y con ese aire de magnificencia que caracterizaba a los Malfoy hasta en el modo en el que agarraban la taza del té, mientras leía el Profeta. Draco se sentó frente a ella y empezó a tamborilear con los dedos encima de la mesa, esperando ser notado. Narcissa levantó la vista hacia él con expresión aburrida.

- ¿Pasa algo, Draco? ¡Mira la cara que tienes!

- ¡No he podido dormir en toda la jodida noche, eso es lo que pasa! –rugió Draco, golpeando con un puño la mesa. Narcissa frunció el ceño, esperando una explicación más detallada-. ¡No sé qué pasa! Hay algo que… me está… molestando.

- ¿Y ese algo que sería, dulzura?

- ¡Te digo que no tengo puñetera idea!

- Draco, cuida el lenguaje.

Draco rodó los ojos y se recostó en la silla, inmerso en sus pensamientos-. Hay algo cerca… Algo… importante… puedo sentirlo, pero no sé qué es.

Narcissa estrechó los ojos suspicazmente y estudió a su hijo, apoyando la taza en su plato-. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes, hijo?

Draco cerró los párpados un momento, analizando y diseccionando exactamente lo que sentía-. No puedo explicarlo –dijo suavemente-. Es como… Una molestia… Una… punzada o algo por el estilo. ¿Sabes qué puede ser, Madre?

- Tal vez tenga una remota idea. –Draco se incorporó repentinamente en su silla con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando a que su madre continuara-. Varias veces te hemos hablado de tu condición de Veela, ¿no es así? –Draco asintió con pesadumbre. Odiaba esas tonterías de Veelas; estúpida sangre-. Tal vez… te esté llamando…

- ¿Quién? –interrumpió Draco ansiosamente.

- Tu pareja, por supuesto –dijo Narcissa amargamente, como si hubiese temido que ese momento llegara algún día. Draco resistió el impulso de bufar al ser recordado de todo el tema ese de su "alma gemela", y en cambio esperó a que su madre continuara-. Debe estar cerca –dijo Narcissa suspirando.

- ¿Y quién es? Tú tienes que saberlo –acusó Draco-, no sé porqué te has negado a decírmelo toda la vida.

- Hm, sí, lo sé.

- ¡Dime! –insistió Draco, sin esperar realmente que le dijeran, luego de todas las veces que había exigido saberlo antes.

- ¿Qué tal si seguimos tu instinto y lo descubres por ti mismo? –propuso Narcissa con una ligera sonrisa. Draco se quedó desconcertado por un momento, habiendo esperado que su madre se negara como siempre.

Draco se puso rápidamente de pie, olvidando por completo su desayuno y dispuesto a hacer una rabieta si su madre se negaba a abandonar el suyo. No tenía nada de malo su impaciencia, había asuntos vitales que atender de inmediato.

Se movió en un amague para tomar su túnica de viaje, pero Narcissa le detuvo levantando una mano-. No hará falta, dragón. No iremos muy lejos.

- ¿Tú sabes a dónde vamos? –preguntó Draco sorprendido y a su vez resentido; detestaba el hecho de que sus padres supieran tanto de _su_ vida, mientras que él no sabía nada y siempre lo dejaban al margen.

Narcissa asintió con la cabeza y le extendió una mano a su hijo-. Qué imprudente habría sido de mi parte comprometerte con alguien cuya residencia no conociera –dijo la rubia aristócrata con una sonrisa que ahora parecía triste-. Sólo toma mi mano. Yo haré que aparezcamos allí.

Draco se acercó a ella con semblante determinado y tomó su mano mientras le enviaba una mirada significativa. Al fin conocería a su _dichosa_ pareja. Frunciendo el ceño, se obligó a pensar en que no tendría _porqué_ haber _motivo_, _razón_, o _circunstancia_ por la que sus padres no le hubiesen dicho quién era su pareja antes. No, probablemente fuese una bonita bruja de una decente familia de sangre pura. Alcanzaba con ver a sus padres para saber que ellos no habrían escogido a nadie más para el rito.

En un parpadeo, desaparecieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vod se acercó corriendo a Harry y lo jaló por un brazo, obligándole a ponerse de pie y seguirle, agachado, en el camino de regreso a su dormitorio.

- ¡Señorito, señorito, tiene que cambiarse pronto de ropa para encontrarse con su familia en el estudio! –gritaba el elfo mientras lo arrastraba por los inmaculados pasillos.

- Vod, yo no tengo…

- ¡Rápido, rápido! –continuó el elfo ignorándole por completo. Lo liberó cuando finalmente llegaron al dormitorio, sólo para disponerse a hurgar en el armario en busca de ropa. Luego de descartar unas cuantas túnicas, sacó una verde y regresó al lado de Harry-. Esta era de su padre, señorito. Por favor, déjeme ayudarle. –Harry asintió, ruborizándose de inmediato, pero cediendo independientemente. Pronto estuvo vestido con la túnica más cara que había visto en su vida y encontrándose a sí mismo siendo arrastrado nuevamente por el hiperactivo elfo. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco reapareció en lo que a simple vista parecía un valle pequeño y sencillo. Rezando interiormente porque su pareja no fuera _pobre_, miró expectantemente a su madre esperando a que le dijera por dónde era el camino. La sensación de inquietud se hacía más y más grande en su pecho y empezaba a fastidiarle a sobremanera.

Narcissa dirigió el camino, volteando una esquina eventualmente. Al hacerlo, una enorme mansión llegó a la vista de Draco. _"Bueno, eso está mejor"_ pensó distraídamente. Luego de cruzar el jardín frontal, Narcissa se detuvo para mirar a su hijo y dedicarle una sonrisa maternal. Luego procedió a llamar delicadamente a la puerta. Segundos después, un elfo doméstico les atendió.

- Soy Narcissa Malfoy. A mi hijo y a mí nos gustaría ver a tu amo –anunció Narcissa tan formalmente como se esperaba de un Malfoy. El elfo abrió los ojos como platos y pareció sin habla por un momento.

- ¡Pasen, pasen, por favor pasen! Déjenme mostrarles dónde está el estudio y le diré a mi amo que los atienda cuanto antes –dijo el elfo emocionado.

_"¿Amo? Bien, un chico, está bien por mí" _pensó Draco vagamente; tal vez sería un poco más problemático, pero no por nada era abiertamente bisexual.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry finalmente llegó –gracias a Vod- a la puerta del estudio, muriéndose de la intriga por quién estaría allí para que el elfo se refiriera a él como _familia_. Valiéndose de todo su coraje Gryffindor e impulsándose por la mirada expectante de Vod, tomó el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

Si hubiese sido un día normal, se habría fijado en la hermosura de la habitación; los muebles de cedro bien encerados, las numerosas estanterías llenas de libros, y la adorable vista al jardín a través de unas enormes ventanas con forma de arco. Sin embargo, los días normales en su vida eran bastante escasos, y ese no era la excepción.

Lo primero que notó fue la rubia cabellera –tal vez porque contrastaba remarcablemente contra las tonalidades oscuras del estudio- de una mujer, que se había sentado en un sofá frente a una mesa ratonera. Harry la miró boquiabierto al reconocerla, pese a que sólo la había visto una vez en toda su vida. Narcissa Malfoy le sonrió con arrogancia a Harry antes de señalar la ventana con la cabeza.

La mandíbula de Harry casi tocó el piso al ver a un rubio dándole la espalda, mientras miraba el jardín con los brazos cruzados. Pese a que sólo le viera la nuca, podía decir que esa era una nuca que conocía bastante bien, muy para su disgusto. De repente las palabras de Vod volvieron flotando a su cabeza y quiso echarse a reír. ¿Familia? ¿Los _Malfoy_?

Draco se volteó al oír el ruido de la puerta. Su expresión al ver al Niño Que Vivió no habría tenido precio si Harry se hubiese podido concentrar en algo más que sus ojos.

Draco Malfoy tendría que haber sabido desde el principio que no había otra posible pareja para él además de Harry Potter, el archifamoso héroe, en orden de hacerle la vida imposible.

Harry Potter tendría que haber sabido que su vida estaba siendo demasiado pacífica y las cosas _no_ funcionaban así para él, y que no había nadie más indicado que Draco Malfoy para asegurarse de que las cosas siguieran su orden natural.

Narcissa sonrió y decidió interrumpir el duelo de miradas-. Buenos días, Harry. Creo que es mejor que te sientes.

**¡Yay!** Al fin, al fin, al PUTO fin está este capítulo. Ha sido corto, sí, pero comprenderán que TENÍA que acabar ahí.

Otra vez me disculpo por la demora, que es exclusivamente **mi** culpa. Prometo hacerlo más rápido de aquí en adelante! De verdad!

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review! Gracias a _Pamii Hiwatari Kon, Palo-Darksly, AlmaRosaNS, Paddly, Sesshy Kachy, Druida Cliodna, RoxMIna, feliasfenix, tefi, Fadua, MURTILLA, r-lucy, Ale, Sophie Yuy Maxwell _(amo tus apellidos! YuyxMaxwell son de mis parejas preferidas!), _kendra duvoa, ravenr. _Muchas muchas muchas gracias a todos ustedes por dejar review! Son personitas maravillosas que se merecen un lugar en el cielo al lado de los dioses Harry y Draco xD

Bueno, ya, creo que eso es todo… Ya saben! Si quieren hacer un acto de caridad para la felicidad de dos adictos al HD hagan clic en **Go**!

**¡Review!**


	4. Pero Algunas Cosas No Las Cuestionas

**I Knew I Loved You**

**Por Giosseppe y Cacell**

**Capítulo 3: Pero algunas cosas no las cuestionas**

- Hola, Harry. Creo que es mejor que te sientes.

Harry parpadeó varias veces, recordando justo a tiempo sus modales y reteniendo el impulso de estallar a preguntas-. Err… Buenos días –balbuceó. Vod abrió por completo las puertas y empujó a su amo adentro, dedicándole una sonrisa que desde el punto de vista de Harry parecía diabólica si considerabas su actual situación.

Draco siguió fulminando con la mirada a Harry, estrechando tanto los ojos que apenas si se notaba que estaban abiertos. Luego le dirigió una mirada de profundo rencor a su madre y volvió a girarse hacia la ventana.

- Vamos, Harry –insistió Narcissa-. Siéntate. –Luego se dirigió hacia el elfo-. Hm… Vod¿verdad? –preguntó haciendo fuerza de memoria. El elfo asintió vigorosamente-. ¿Te importaría traernos algo de té? –pidió con una amable sonrisa.

Vod pareció resplandecer de alegría y desapareció con un "pop", dejando a Harry a solas con dos Slytherins. Lentamente, el morocho hizo su camino hasta una butaca situada frente al sofá donde estaba la Sra. Malfoy, demasiado confundido como para formular cualquier pensamiento coherente. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en sentarse y no le quitó la vista de encima a Narcissa ni por un momento.

- Harry, no vinimos aquí para hacerte daño –tranquilizó la rubia con la misma suave sonrisa.

Draco pateó el piso sin dejar de darles la espalda y bufó-. ¡Vámonos a casa, madre¡Obviamente esto es una pérdida de tiempo!

- No hasta que Harry oiga lo que tengo que decir. Hazme un favor y deja tu impaciencia por un momento –reprendió Narcissa con voz severa-. Que si mi memoria no me engaña, tú fuiste el que salió corriendo hacia aquí.

Draco resopló, levantó las manos en señal de derrota mientras rodaba los ojos y fue hasta el sofá donde estaba su madre, dejándose caer en el posabrazos. ¡Ni con una mierda se casaría con Harry Joder Potter¡Ni siquiera podía imaginarse qué se les había pasado por la cabeza a sus padres para comprometerlo con un _Potter_, de entre todos los magos del mundo! Por más que quisiera engañarse y pensar que tal vez Potter no _fuera_ su pareja y sólo estuviese misteriosamente relacionado en el asunto, la opresión en su pecho nunca se había hecho tan fuerte como cuando él había entrado por esa puerta.

_"¡Malditos genes, malditas costumbres, malditos Veelas, malditos mis _padres_, malditos _sangre pura_, maldito POTTER y su manía de joderme la vida!"_

Harry tragó saliva por lo que parecía ser la enésima vez en el día. ¿Draco Malfoy había querido ir a verle? Eso no podía significar nada bueno. Seguro que Lucifer estaba disfrutando la nieve en el infierno.

Narcissa estudió a Harry un momento, tratando de figurarse por dónde sería mejor comenzar. Vod reapareció con otro "pop", cargando una bandeja de plata con tres tazas de té y un plato con galletas. Luego de apoyar la bandeja en la mesita ratonera, se paró al lado de su amo con una sonrisa tan descomunalmente ancha que lucía atroz en su ya de por sí desproporcionada cabeza.

Narcissa tomó la taza más cercana a ella y le dio un sorbo tranquilamente. Harry empezaba a impacientarse y Draco ya tamborileaba con los dedos sobre una pierna.

- ¿Por qué están…? Quiero decir¿qué los trae por aquí? –preguntó Harry tratando de ser casual. Narcissa apoyó la taza lentamente sobre su platito y miró fijamente al morocho.

- Algo que debió habernos traído hace mucho tiempo –dijo serenamente. Suspiró-. No creo que estés enterado de tu herencia.

- Hm, no –balbuceó Harry-. Apenas ayer supe que mis padres habían tenido esta mansión.

- ¿O sea que tampoco sabías de este lugar? –preguntó la rubia, aparentemente sorprendida-. Increíble –murmuró en tono amargado, preguntándose qué tanto no sabría el chico-. Tengo algunas noticias para ti…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry parpadeó. Dos veces para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando, ya que no podía permitirse el lujo de pellizcarse frente a sus "invitados".

¿Veela¿Él? De seguro habría algún malentendido, quería decirle a la Sra. Malfoy, pero de pronto su voz había decidido empacar sus maletas e irse de viaje por tiempo indefinido. Él y su suerte. ¿Es que no podía ser un mago _normal_¡Nooo¡Tenían que cagarla sus genes, que muy contentos iban a decirle que tenía que casarse con una de las personas que más odiaba y hacer supiera Dios cuántas cosas más con él! Bueno¡y con una mierda! Él era heterosexual, muchas gracias. No pensaba poner un dedo encima de **Malfoy** ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. No era como si valorase mucho su vida de todos modos. ¡Ni hablar de dejar que el hurón le pusiera un dedo encima a él¡**No**! Cuando finalmente había creído que había logrado _algo_ de control sobre su vida, venía la persona más despreciable que conocía a decirle "Lo siento, verás, tu vida es mía, y harías bien rindiéndote de una jodida vez".

Y **sinceramente** no entendía qué tan bueno tenían los Malfoy para que sus padres hubiesen decidido, considerando que todo el asunto ese de ser Veela fuese cierto, comprometerlo con uno de ellos¡de entre todos los jodidos magos del mundo! Una parte de su cerebro se negaba rotundamente a creer las palabras de la Sra. Malfoy al decirle que en antaño ella y Lily habían sido muy buenas amigas, que James había llegado a llevarse bien con Lucius, y que con la ayuda de sus padres ellos habían podido hacer de espías para la Orden del Fénix en la primer guerra contra Voldemort.

No, ahí tenía que haber trampa. ¡Algo! Cualquier cosa con lo que pudiera culpar a los Malfoy de todo y pudiera librarse de esa tontería a la que lo habían sometido sus padres.

Draco eligió ese momento para bufar despectivamente y mirar con su característico gesto de superioridad a su madre-. Ja, no me casaré con un epiléptico con ausencias mentales tan largas que babea la alfombra –dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Narcissa le envió a su hijo una mirada fulminante antes de dirigirse hacia Harry con su mejor intento de sonrisa piadosa. Harry ignoró olímpicamente el insulto y obvió la inquietante presencia del rubio en la habitación-. Si en mi familia hay sangre Veela –dijo, frunciendo el ceño-¿cómo es que mi padre se casó con mi madre, que era hija de muggles? Los muggles no pueden tener sangre Veela¿verdad?

- No, no –respondió Narcissa como si fuese repudiable sugerir semejante cosa-, por supuesto que no. Verás, el gen Veela suele saltarse generaciones ocasionalmente, sobre todo cuando es tan débil como el de los Potter, que lo recibieron hace mucho tiempo de una Black. Y los Black tampoco llevan el gen muy fuerte, permíteme decirte. El gen también suele saltearse miembros de la propia generación. En mi caso, por ejemplo, yo tengo sangre Veela, pero mis dos hermanas no; he allí la diferencia entre nuestro cabello y ojos, los míos son característicos Veela. Presumo que el gen en ti será tan débil que también has perdido esos rasgos, pero definitivamente tienes sangre Veela corriendo por tus venas, eso fue probado antes del ritual.

- ¿Qué ritual?

- El ritual con el que se compromete a los bebés Veela... Lo siento, se me olvida que nadie te ha instruido estos temas –se disculpó Narcissa, ceñuda-. Es algo muy sencillo. Se intercambian unas gotas de sangre entre los bebés en su primer cumpleaños, básicamente. Por eso los magos de sangre pura tenemos tanta fama de matrimonios arreglados. La sangre Veela es algo común entre nosotros y celebramos reuniones una vez al año para presentar a los recién nacidos y escogerles una pareja. Aunque claro que como tus padres, Lucius y yo decidimos comprometerlos, no hubo necesidad de tal reunión.

Harry sintió que acababan de firmar su sentencia de muerte. ¿Ritual? Estúpidos magos¿no podían hacer sus compromisos con meras y simples palabras como los muggles? Estaba seguro de que de algo así (se) habría podido zafar, pero ahora…

Narcissa pareció tomar el segundo trance de Harry como señal de retirada, alisándose la túnica y poniéndose de pie mientras decía algo que Harry no alcanzó a oír. Harry se preguntó nerviosamente qué debía uno decir en una situación así, pero pronto decidió que tales situaciones no entraban en la norma diaria para comenzar. De repente notó que Narcissa le miraba con una sonrisa divertida, y a tropezones se acercó a la puerta para abrírsela.

En ese preciso momento su pelirrojo amigo subía las escaleras hecho una furia, mientras su novia y el elfo que había ido a notificarle a Vod de la presencia de los Malfoy en el desayuno trataban de detenerle jalándole de la ropa.

- ¡¿Y este idiota qué hace aquí?! –exclamó al llegar a la puerta que Harry sostenía abierta. Draco pareció resplandecer de alegría por tener finalmente algo con lo que entretenerse, y caminó hacia él con gracia felina.

- Pero miren quién está aquí –dijo Draco con evidente regocijo-. Ey, comadreja¿cuánto te apuestas a que este estudio vale más que tu casa entera? Ah, lo siento, olvidé que no tienes ni un knut para apostar –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ron empezaba a ponerse rojo de ira mientras fulminaba al rubio con la mirada.

- Harry, _amor_ –prosiguió, acercándose hacia él y poniendo una mano en su cadera para atraerlo a su cuerpo-, deberías contar los jarrones, temo que este pobretón quiera robar uno. Seguro que con lo que valen puede comprarse una vida.

Harry frunció el ceño sin saber qué decir, sintiendo que su cabeza estaba demasiado sobrecargada como para importarle el hecho de que Ron estaba por echarse al cuello de su _prometido_. Hermione miraba con los ojos muy abiertos la pálida mano que descansaba sobre la cadera de su amigo. Harry la apartó de golpe, murmurando por lo bajo "no me toques". Narcissa parecía indecisa entre reprender a su hijo y preocuparse por la situación, por lo que prefirió mantenerse al margen. Vod había desaparecido, y Harry no pudo evitar imaginárselo riendo cruelmente a todo pulmón en la punta más alejada de la mansión.

El morocho le dirigió una mirada del más profundo odio a Draco, quien sólo sonrió con arrogancia, mientras le urgía salir de allí. No quería estar tan peligrosamente cerca de Malfoy. No quería soportar la sonrisa presuntuosa de Narcissa. No quería tener que encargarse de que su amigo no le partiera la nariz a Malfoy. Y por sobre todas las cosas, no quería explicarle a Hermione porqué Draco le había llamado "amor". Malfoy, _Malfoy_, no Draco. Tenía un impulso incontrolable de correr hacia su habitación y dormir hasta el nuevo milenio, o hasta que alguien le dijera que todo había sido una pesadilla. Lo que sucediera primero.

- Draco, querido, volvamos a casa. Creo que ya hemos dicho todo lo que debíamos –dijo Narcissa fríamente, mirando con desaprobación a los amigos de Harry. Obviamente no apreciaba la grosera interrupción de su reunión. Draco asintió y salió del estudio, pechando poco disimuladamente a Ron en el camino. El elfo que había seguido al pelirrojo se incorporó de pronto y se dispuso a guiar a los Malfoy hacia la salida. A Harry no le habría importado menos si los dirigía hacia la puerta o hacia el mismísimo infierno.

Antes de llegar a la escalera, Draco se volteó hacia Harry con una sonrisa torcida y le dijo-. ¿No hay beso de despedida?

- No hasta que aprendas a comportarte –respondió Harry amargamente-... Púdrete en el infierno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poco después se encontró a sí mismo sentado en el sofá de su cuarto, frente a una bandeja de aperitivos que Vod, saliendo de la nada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, les había llevado. Ron estaba sentado en una butaca a su derecha con los codos sobre las rodillas y el ceño fruncido. Hermione estaba en la otra butaca, a su derecha, mirando a Harry preocupada mientras abría y cerraba la boca ocasionalmente, sin atreverse a preguntar nada.

Harry decidió romper el silencio, pensando que si no terminaba la situación pronto se volvería completamente loco.

- Soy un Veela –soltó súbitamente. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos y sus cejas rozaron el nacimiento de su cabello.

- Pero… eso no… ¿Cómo es que…¿Podría ser que Malfoy…? –balbuceó.

- Malfoy es mi prometido.

- ¡¿Qué?! –gritó Ron, golpeando las palmas de las manos contra sus rodillas-. ¡Ni de puta coña¡No pueden hacer eso!

- ¡No puede, _pudieron_! Aparentemente llevo toda la puta vida comprometido con ese idiota –dijo Harry, furioso.

- Harry –dijo Hermione con voz tensa, mordiéndose el labio inferior-, estoy segura de que… bueno, si lo investigamos, estoy segura de que debe haber alguna forma de cancelar los efectos del ritual.

- ¡Sí, eso! –exclamó Ron, esperanzado-. ¡Verás que podemos solucionarlo, amigo!

- ¿Es que no lo entienden? No me importa una mierda. Nada en mi vida es mío. Lo único que me quedaba era la oportunidad de elegir a alguien y formar la familia que nunca tuve, pero hasta eso me ha sido arrebatado. Mi vida es pura mierda –soltó Harry con la voz ronca-. Fui un tonto al creer que eso sería diferente –murmuró, poniendo los pies sobre el sillón y enterrando la cara entre sus brazos cruzados.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada preocupada con aflicción en el rostro por no saber cómo ayudar a su amigo.

- Harry…

- Da igual¿vale? Mi vida está maldita. Viviré con ello –dijo Harry con amargura-. Ahora déjenme solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco entró a su dormitorio completamente indignado. Primero se había esforzado enormemente por parecer inmutable ante la situación frente a Potter, pero ahora no podía parar de regañarse a sí mismo por haber perdido los estribos de tal manera cuando había acercado a Harry hacia él y cuando le había pedido indirectamente un beso. ¿Es que no tenía uso de razón¡Él no quería estar dentro de Potter, era su estúpido lado Veela controlándole¡Su estúpido lado Veela necesitándole, deseándole!

Sacudiendo la cabeza y obligándose a pensar que él no deseaba ni siquiera tener que mirar a Potter, caminó hacia un armario y de un rincón sacó un libro muggle que curiosamente su madre le había regalado en una situación muy embarazosa, alegando que sabía que Draco era bisexual. Lentamente dejó que sus dedos trazaran el título, _Kamasutra Gay_, antes de dejarse caer en la cama, rebotando ligeramente en el colchón. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Un momento de relax en el que pudiera quitarse a la razón de sus desgracias de la cabeza.

Antes de recostarse sobre la pila de almohadas se quitó la túnica y la camisa, dejándolas esparcidas debajo de él y abriendo el libro sobre su pecho. Pese a que las imágenes no se movían, sin duda eran muy estimulantes para su hormonal imaginación. Antes de concentrarse en eso, tomó la varita del bolsillo de su túnica y trabó la puerta de su cuarto desde la cama. Seguramente su madre entendería que querría estar a solas un rato.

Luego volvió a fijarse en las imágenes, cada una más provocativa que la anterior. Una mano de dedos largos subió hasta un pezón para pellizcarlo, mientras la otra sostenía el libro. Cuando pudo asegurarse de que ningún gemido escaparía de su boca, llevó la misma mano que estaba trabajando hasta sus labios para meterse los dedos a la boca. Luego, cuando la mano estuvo suficientemente húmeda, volvió a bajarla hasta su pezón para estrujarlo. Leves gemidos comenzaban a salir de su garganta, pero el placer en el que se encontraba, con los ojos semicerrados mientras de dedicaba a complacerse a sí mismo, evitaba que se diera cuenta de la realidad.

Pronto su mano izquierda se halló también recorriendo su firme estómago, habiendo tirado sin notarlo el libro a un lado. La ropa comenzaba a parecerle terriblemente insoportable. Los pocos rayos de sol que se colaban a través de las cortinas cerradas le daban un brillo dorado a su piel de alabastro, produciendo un efecto tal, que cualquiera que entrara y le viese tendría un orgasmo en el acto.

Draco siguió un rato más jugando con su pecho y sus pezones, torturándose a sí mismo hasta que su pene estuvo húmedo. Rindiéndose, se abrió los pantalones de improvisto bajándoselos de una patada hasta las rodillas y comenzando a acariciar su miembro con un dedo por encima de la ropa interior. Pero quería más. No, necesitaba más. Con otro movimiento rápido dejó su pene húmedo al descubierto y comenzó a masturbarse lenta y tortuosamente. Dejándose llevar por las imágenes eróticas que vagaban por su mente, las caricias de su mano se hicieron más rápidas y necesitadas. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo cerca de ese punto esencial, se detuvo de súbito. Mojó la otra mano con el presemen que había salido de su miembro para lubricar sus dedos antes de llevarlos hasta su entrada. No sabía porqué necesitaba hacer eso. Ciertamente nunca lo había hecho, pero en el estado de excitación en el que se encontraba tampoco se detuvo mucho a pensarlo.

Un dedo se introdujo tímidamente y un gemido de placer e incomodidad escapó del adolescente. Con ese dedo hizo movimientos circulares alrededor de su ano antes de entrar y salir suavemente. Cada vez que entraba, su propietario trataba de que fuera más a fondo. Las caricias sobre su pene nunca dejaron de prodigarse de manera sinuosa. Sus movimientos cada vez se hicieron más rápidos al saber que no aguantaría mucho tiempo más, mientras jadeos y gemidos escapaban de sus labios entreabiertos. Cuando el tercer dedo llegó a introducirse, acarició su pene de manera tan brusca que fue casi dolorosa antes de estallar sobre su abdomen con un gemido gutural y un grito.

Draco nunca admitiría ni para sí mismo, qué nombre había gritado ni qué ojos lo habían visto seductoramente en su fantasía. En la habitación contigua, Narcissa se permitió que una lágrima rebelde cayera hasta su quijada por aquellos seres amados que nunca más vería, pero juró sobre su memoria que haría todo lo que fuera posible porque sus hijos fuesen felices.

**Sus reviews del capítulo pasado serán contestados a la brevedad LOL ahora sólo quiero jugar Kingdom Hearts.**


End file.
